When the vampire's away
by Cybertronprincess
Summary: Slight AU, I suppose. In which, Anderson is taking care of a very young Integra at the orphanage while Alucard and Walter are away on a mission. It's actually based off a doodle I did yesterday, but I wanted to expand on the idea.


Anderson hummed quietly as he trimmed and pruned one of the rose bushes surrounding the orphanage. The pink flowers twinkled with beads of water, having been grateful for the rain earlier that day. His pastel green eyes were half lidded beneath his glasses, and he smiled softly at the earthy scent of damp soil. He jolted slightly when a gentle tugging pulled at his coat, and he looked down to see Heinkel peering up at him.

"Father, I finished my studies for today! May I go and play with the others?," She asked hopefully. He smiled and patted her blonde head, nodding.

"Of course, but just a moment, Heinkel," Picking out a single rose with neatly arranged petals, he snipped at the stalk and removed the thorns, then bent down, offering it to the little girl. "For being such a good girl. Now off with you, have fun."

Her soft blue eyes widened and her round face lit up, barely stopping herself from bouncing up and down as she accepted the rose. "Thank you father! Es ist so schön!," She exclaimed, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck briefly, then scampering off towards the front door of the orphanage. Anderson smiled after her, then stood and sighed, admiring his work on the hedges.

"Your children here seem to love you," For the second time, Anderson flinched in surprise. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the crimson clad figure of the Hellsing family dog.

"Ah, Alucard," He immediately straightened to his full height as the vampire sauntered towards him. "Back already? I take it the mission was a success, then!"

"It was. Walter was unfortunately dealt an fair amount of damage, but he'll survive and be kicking again in no time," From under his insanely wide fedora, he peered over the edge of his glasses up at the priest, scarlet eyes glinting fondly. Anderson felt his chest flip-flop, fighting the urge to suddenly break into mushy, ridiculous babble right there and then.

"Well, send him my best wishes. I assume you'll be wanting to take little Integra home now?," Alucard nodded lightly, smiling much the same.

"Yes, if you please." Anderson stepped sideways, gesturing towards the door of the orphanage. They walked up to the front, but as Anderson opened the door, he realised Alucard had stopped at the edge of the top step. Confusion briefly overtook him, but he quickly snapped and realised what he was dealing with.

"Ah, won't you come in?," He elicited. The pretty vampire chuckled softly, making a showy bow on the top step.

"Of course, Anderson," With the appropriate invitation in place, Alucard walked through the door and into the front hall, nodding as Anderson held the door for him. They marched side by side through the Victorian corridors in a comfortable silence, Anderson occasionally glancing towards the vampire every once in a while. Alucard had removed his fedora and sunglasses, being indoors, but still had that peaceful, lovely smile on his face.

Being that Alucard was still frequently called on for missions out of the country by the monarchy and military, the family butler – Walter – was usually the one left to watch and care for their nine year old master, Integra Hellsing. But the most recent task had needed both servants on the field, leaving Integra alone and unguarded. So, like any _good_ Catholic, Anderson had offered to take care of her in the orphanage while they were away, when Alucard had spoken his dilemma to him. The little girl was very strong spirited, but sweet natured. It was obvious how much both Alucard and Walter adored her.

Anderson had concluded that, if he watched over their beloved master while they were gone, he'd perhaps gain favour from the vampire. In the past, the paladin had been locked in epic, silent glaring battles with Walter Dornez when visiting the Hellsing estate. Battles Alucard either ignored or did not notice.

"Come on, ma chère, why don't you come play with us?," Alucard's attention was suddenly grabbed by two children sitting next to the door by the play room. A little boy with chestnut brown hair and a band aid over the bridge of his nose was crouched in front of a little blonde girl, who had the prettiest blue eyes the vampire had ever seen. "Ah, you could just play with me, if you like! Maybe we could play 'gendarmes et aux voleurs', or hide and seek, or... or you could play with my hair, whatever you want to do, ma chère!," The older boy urged, looking worriedly at the blank girl.

Alucard's brow furrowed, puzzled by this spectacle. He then leaned closer to Anderson, whispering to him. "Is something wrong with her?"

The priest sighed. "Aye, she witnessed the murder of her own parents. Her father was a policeman, and he got on the wrong side of a Mafia family. The poor child was even shot when she attacked the men who killed them, and was conscious while one of them... _violated_ her mother's body," He whispered as lowly as he could. "The poor girl may never be the same, I fear."

"Christ... ah, sorry. And the boy?"

"Mercenary's son. His father died during a job before he was born, and his grandfather recently passed away. He isn't here permanently, just until his mother can deal with the money problem," Anderson smiled sadly at the two. "He's a good lad. Took an immediate liking to little Seras there, always trying to make her smile. Even done so a couple of times, I understand."

Before he realised the vampire had moved, Anderson watched Alucard crouch beside the two children. The boy flinched in surprise, taking a very protective stance in front of the girl, but Alucard just smiled that soft smile. "Is everything alright here?," He asked.

The brunette was silent for a minute, then sighed in defeat and left his clenched fists fall to his sides, and he shook his head. "I'm trying to convince Seras to come play with me. She had a bad dream last night, so I wanted to take her mind off it, but she won't let me," He explained miserably. "Je me sens comme une merde."

"Oh?," Alucard tilted his head. "What's your name, boy?"

"... Pip. Bernadotte."

"Pip...," Alucard shifted, looking down at the little blonde girl and raising his hand, gently placing it on her head. There was a pause of about ten seconds, then Seras finally looked up with a surprised expression on her face. For some reason, Anderson felt some unease. "You see now, Seras; you're making Pip here very sad by ignoring him. Wallowing in the past won't make the nightmares go away," He rubbed her head affectionately, then drew away his hand and stood up. "So, why not go and play with him?"

Seras stared up at the peculiar, soft spoken man, then looked at a very nervous Pip. "... Can I still play with your hair?" She asked in a tiny voice. Pip's face lit up, grin spreading contagiously.

"Yes! Of course, whatever you want, ma chère!," He exclaimed, overjoyed. He offered her his hand, helping her stand, but neither let go as they scurried back into the play room. Alucard turned, watching them go, and Anderson felt his rib cage ache at the pounding of his heart. The vampire was most beautiful when smiling compassionately, rather than politely.

"Wh... what did you do?," Alexander asked cautiously. Alucard's smile fell for a minute, remembering the paladin had been watching, then smiled again nervously.

"Well, I, um... I communicated with her. Telepathically," He scratched his cheek in a rare, cute display of timidness. "I suppressed her depressing feelings enough for her to pull herself out of that gloom and actually _hear_ what was being said to her. She's not a bad child, just a hurt one. She really is fond of that boy...!," Anderson was taken rather aback, not sure whether to thank the vampire or scold him for messing with a child's mind.

But if Seras was feeling better, what harm could it do?

"Anyway," Alucard straightened out, regaining his confident, laid back expression. "Thank you for taking care of Integra, Anderson." His smile, again, made Alexander's heart speed up, and he rubbed the back of his head, cheeks tingeing slightly red.

"Oh, it's not problem! It's a pleasure! Really!," He assured him, eyes darting around the hallway. Alucard dipped his head a little, watching Anderson with subtle amusement, eyes sparkling with something resembling warmth.

The way things were going, Anderson wondered if he could get away with asking for a kiss as a reward.

"I mean, she's a lovely young lady, really," He reached for the door handle and twisted it. "So well behaved and polite, but not without being a very cheerful girl!"

"She's wonderful." The vampire agreed as the paladin opened the door.

Suddenly, a piercing squeal made Alucard cover his sensitive ears as a familiar voice howled in distress. He looked inside to see his master; face screwed up as she sobbed and wailed, pushing at a pale haired boy behind her. She looked up at her servant, mortified, and stretched out her arms pleadingly as the boy grabbed her skirt and lifted it up against her back.

"_Waaah!_ Alucard, make him stop!," She cried, desperately reaching for the vampire. The boy giggled, pulling at the green fabric some more.

"I can see Integra's _paaaaaaanties!_," He laughed in a sing-song tone.

"Master!" Alucard shouted, darting into the room.

"Enrico, no!," Anderson bellowed. The two snatched the children away from each other; Alucard scooping his master into his arms, Anderson yanking Enrico off his feet by the collar of his shirt. "What in the world do you think you're doing, boy?!," Alexander roared, startling all the children in the room, and even causing some to whimper in fear. Enrico Maxwell peered up at him in confusion, blinking innocently.

"We were just playing, father." He replied as if it was completely normal.

Integra continued to wail and scream in Alucard's arms, as the vampire helplessly tried to calm her down. "H-he's been doing th-that all d-d-day! A-and he wouldn't l-leave me alone at a-a-all!," She howled, fist balled against her eyes, glasses steaming up. Her servant held her in one arm, rubbing her back with the other, blinking with a panicked expression. He wasn't used to his master being so distraught! "And he k-kept teasing me, t-too! I hate him!"

"Enrico Maxwell!," Anderson bellowed, making the boy wibble in fright.

"I-I-I was only playing! I wasn't hurting her!," He tried to defend himself.

"If you weren't hurting her, why is she crying?!," It was at this moment that Enrico burst into tears as well. Anderson held his breath, counting to ten, then let out a very put upon sigh. He then turned to Alucard, looking contrite. "I am ever so sorry about this, Alucard! I had no idea this was going on, but I assure you Enrico will be punished."

"Um, yes, of course," Alucard frowned, giving Anderson a sideways glance of irritation. "Please see that he is." Integra had quietened to hiccuping sobs, tears still sprung down her tanned face. She took hold of her servant's lapels, tugging at them to get his attention again.

"I don't like it here! I don't want to come back if Enrico's here!," At that moment, Anderson felt like an anvil had been dropped on his head.

"Of course, master," Alucard predictably agreed. He then shifted her around, resting her on his hip and glancing towards Anderson for a short moment.

He almost seemed disappointed.

"Thank you again, father Anderson. Good day." And with that, Alucard turned around and walked out of the play room, leaving the Monster of God standing in the middle of the room with a disheartened look on his face, hand outstretched as if to stop the vampire. In his hand, Enrico was sniffling piteously, but peered up at the priest all the same.

"Father Anderson, why do you look so dispirited?," He asked curiously, tears still in the corners of his pink eyes. Anderson's rage boiled; he'd never beat a child, not ever. But damn, he'd give a misbehaved, obnoxious child who'd just spoiled the moment for him a bloody good spanking!

Enrico screamed as Anderson took him over his knee, striking his backside repeatedly. "You do not treat girls that way, you sinful child! You rude, ungentlemanly, boisterous brat!"

From where he sat hunched up on the pink, plastic seat in front of the matching vanity table, with non-reflective, silver paper instead of a mirror, Pip watched the priest deal out one hell of a punishment upon Enrico's butt. He gritted his teeth and grimaced. "Mon Dieu! That looks painful!"

Seras peered over his shoulder, eyes wide, hair brush and yellow ribbons in hand. "Why is Father Anderson so angry, Pip?" She asked.

"I think he has the hots for that guy in red," Pip replied, tapping his chin in contemplation. "Sort of like some forbidden romance, or something."

"Oh...," She replied. "Does that mean Enrico likes 'Teggy?"

"Definitely."

* * *

"Why are you so quiet?," Integra folded her short arms against her chest, eyebrow raising as she scrutinised the vampire carrying her. Alucard glanced at her, giving her a quick smirk.

"Am I being quiet?"

"Yes, and you have been since we left the orphanage," She pouted, attempting to look authoritative. He grinned wider, then wrapped his hands around her waist and lifting her in front of him, so they were eye level as he walked. They stared at each other, Alucard continuing to grin. Integra tried keeping a straight face, trying not to smile, though her soft lips trembled, wanting to raise. Eventually, she squeezed her eyes shut and put her palm against her vampire's forehead, pushing his head back. "Stop that!"

"I didn't do anything, master."

"Did too," She countered. "And I know why you're being quiet. You're sulking!"

"Sulking?" He tilted his head curiously.

"Yes. Because now you don't have an excuse to go to the orphanage anymore!," She folded her arms again huffily, fixing him with a stern glare as he lifted his head forward again. "Honestly; using your master as an excuse to flirt with that priest. You're such a tart, Alucard!"

The vampire laughed, tossing his head back again briefly. "I'm sure I have no idea what you mean, milady."

"Liar!," She couldn't help but grin as she pointed at him accusingly. "Liar, liar; pants on fire!" Alucard looked down at his trousers, humouring his master.

"My trousers are very much unburned, actually."

"Troll."

"Vampire. Not a troll. Those horrible creatures have terrible breath."

"Yours isn't much better!," She huffed. "Put me down. I can walk on my own." He did as she commanded, placing her back on her feet in front of him. "But fine; if you're going to be moody about it, I'll go back there when you have your next mission. You can tease poor Father Anderson as much as you like, then."

"Oh my, I would never do something like that."

"Sure you wouldn't." They shared another stare-off, Integra this time letting a strong grin take her face as they watched each other, knowingly. Her vampire then broke away with a chuckle, reaching down and taking her hand as they continued the walk home.

"I think that Enrico boy fancies you, master."

"Shut up! Nuh-uh!"

* * *

**Now, now kiddies, don't get all in a huff about continuity. I know very well Integra was thirteen when she found Alucard in her father's sex dungeon. But it seemed peculiar for a thirteen year old to be crying like that, let alone having been carried.**

**And yes, this is somewhat out of character. Not by far, though. I'm still conducting my character studies.**

**BTW; Pip and Integra are about the same age, while Seras is meant to be six. Enrico is about eleven. Heinkel and Yumie? Eh, ten, I suppose. And the reason behind Walter and Anderson's glare-offs in due to a misunderstanding; Anderson is glaring because he think Walter has the same feelings for Alucard as he does, while Walter doesn't trust a Catholic priest with small children. Yeah.**

_**Hail to the princess, baby!**_


End file.
